Reversal
by l My Lonely Angel l
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, there are still wounds that remained unhealed. For Hermione, nothing hurts her more than the fact her parents don't even know of her existence. She hurries to find them and bring her back into their lives...One-shot.


"I'm looking for…Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

The man behind the hotel desk looked up, his eyes watching her above his wire-rimmed glasses. A flicker of wariness filled his eyes. At first, he remained silent. She gulped, and she question even being here._ Is this all worth it? I'm wasting their time. They…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's abrupt reply: "Room 51B-fourth floor. Hallway to the left. You a relative of theirs?"

Hermione breathed deeply, forcing away any tears. "Yes. Th-thank you, sir."

The man nodded and waved her away for the next person behind her. She turned away and headed for the elevator. She couldn't Apparate-not in public. She had been so use to traveling through Apparation, but now she had to get use to the old days. She only hoped her parents would, too.

The elevator was empty, and she stepped inside. As the elevator doors shut behind her, and the area was still silent in vacancy. The tears fell down her cheeks as she silently wept.

_Second floor..._

_Third floor…_

_Fourth floor._

The doors pushed apart, and Hermione wiped her face of any sadness. She had to be brave and strong. Throughout the long, long year, she had learned all of this. Now it would be tested on something important to her.

Her eyes watched over for the right room number, which was supposed to be engraved in a plate on the doors of the rooms._ Room 53b…_

_Room 52b…_

_Rom 51b!_

Her heart jumped as she stepped toward the white door with a gold colored handle. Her parents were just behind the door. Only, in a way, they weren't her parents. As she tried to relax herself, she could hear them talking through the door.

"…Least those creepy men in masks are gone," a female voice was muttering. _Mom!_

Hermione gasped, but not too loudly. So the Death Eaters _had_ come. Yet the sounded just fine-her mom did, anyway.

"I'm sure they were just crazy people who were…to late for Halloween. They didn't make any sense. They kept coming in asking about our 'mudblood daughter,'" said her father, unsure of what he was saying. He sounded alright, as well. She gave a sigh of relief, even ignoring the Mudblood comment, she was so happy.

"Yes, it did sound quite strange," said her mother.

Hearing their voices, realizing they were alive and okay, made Hermione's spirits lift, but not by much.

She knew they would not welcome her so easily, and she had a feeling the door was locked. Hermione's eyes shifted through the hallway; it, like the elevator, was silent with vacancy. She took out her wand and muttered at the door knob, "Alohamora."

There was a click, but her parents did not saw anything inside the door. Hermione took a deep breath before entering the room where her parents were.

The sound of the door creaking open caused her parents to jump out of their seats just as Hermione could take a peek. "I thought we locked that door," said her mother, who sat back down.

"Who are you?" asked her father, although he didn't sound threatening; in fact, his voice gave away that he was a bit terrified. Perhaps those Death Eaters coming had made them more afraid of visitors now…

"I-don't be afraid, please" Hermione pleaded, her arm rising with her wand ready to be pointed at her parents. She tried so hard not to cry. She had to concentrate hard, and she could only hope-pray-her spell would work.

"What is that? Looks a lot like a stick those men is masks had," her father stated, taking steps closer toward a phone sitting on the desk in the center of the room.

"Sit still, please!" Hermione cried.

Her parents jumped and were still. Her mother's hand met her father's. Hermione took one more breath to relax her emotions, and she began muttered the reverse incantation of the False memory charm. The thought of her parents never remembering her made her shut her eyes while doing so as a reaction.

She took a peek through her shut eyes to see if it was working. While in relief, she kept muttering. Her parent's expressions were vacant, like they were elsewhere. They stared at the same place; toward the phone. Small, silver-blue, thin ribbons twirled around their heads. Hermione tried so hard not to have her hand tremble.

Without thinking, she silenced herself. The wand slipped from her grasp. There was nothing but silence, enough to let Hermione hear her wand drop.

Her parents stared and blinked at her. At first, Hermione felt terrified. What is the spell didn't work? "…Mum? Dad?" she asked, her voice cracking. When they didn't reply instantly, Hermione tried to stay hopeful.

"Hermione, girl?"

Hermione's head slowly looked up to see her parents. Yes, she was certain her father said it. Hermione grinned; she had done it. Her parents were living and breathing, and they remembered her again.

"Yes, mum?" she asked, her voice cracking as she walked closer to them.

"Wait, where are we?" her father questioned nervously, getting to her feet. Her hand was still around Hermione's father's.

"So, how was your first year of school?"

Hermione turned dubiously toward her father, not sure if she heard him right. "Hunh?"

"You know…Potwarts or something, isn't it? It sounds very interesting. I hope you had fun," her mother replied, ignoring Hermione's puzzled look.

"Hogwarts, but-"

Hermione stopped herself and stared at her wand. Realization hit. Perhaps the spell had worked, but not entirely. Would everything she told them of her adventures with Harry and Ron, dealing with Draco and Pansy, and Voldemort himself, be nothing to them anymore?

"But what, Hermione? And wow, you…you look so grown up. How-?" her mother began.

_Guess not. _To save them from their confusion, Hermione replied simply, "Mum, I've graduated! You're-you two must've-" Hermione couldn't finish; her mind couldn't think of anything clever or reasonable to say.

"Really? Oh, wow, I must be getting old. I can't remember anything," said her mother while, not knowingly, saving Hermione.

"Same here. Quite odd, actually," her father added. "So, how _was_…the rest of your school years. We're sorry we can't remember any of it."

"It's alright. So…where do you want me to start?" she asked before beginning to her amazing and beautiful story.

Yes, this is my first fanfiction ever put on here, but I'll take any criticism. But good comments would be nice, as well. XD


End file.
